In recent years, technologies for non-invasively carrying out biometric measurements using spectroscopy such as Raman spectroscopy or near infrared spectroscopy, or fluorescence spectroscopy and the like, for example, have been developed. These technologies are utilized in an inspection of a substance in a subcutaneous tissue or detection of a pulse wave signal from an artery. In such biometric technologies, when a substance which lies subcutaneously in minute amounts is measured, for example, light emitted in a wide area on a surface of an organism needs to be collected to ensure precision of measurements. In this case, it was general to expand an area which can receive light by setting a large distance from the surface of the organism to a light-reception unit, or use a large-size light-reception device as described in Patent Literature 1, for example.